if YoU haD mY Lov3
by red-hot-goddess
Summary: Chapter 4 up!!!!! pls R&R thanks for the peeps who posted reviews! Harry declares love (not only harry!)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 hey! I'm so sorry about the other story! it got all mixed up! well I hope you'll like this one! -red hot-goddess ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the Dursley's house, Harry was sitting in his room alone & quiet. It was 5:30a.m. & it was even dark outside. He was so bored! He just sent a letter to Ron a few minutes ago. He hasn't received a letter from him nor Hermione since summer started. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the next school year that was very near. "Would it be the same?" he asked himself. Then Hedwig came banging herself on the window trying to open it. Harry jumped & opened the window immediately to stop her from making a lot of noise. "Shhh!" Harry told her. Hedwig didn't stop fluttering her wings until she got a sip of water. Harry opened the letter. It was a reply from Ron. It said:  
  
Hey Harry, Yeah we're alright here. nothing changed much, just Ginny. She's too excited about the Yule Ball! She has been talking about it for ages! well I also wrote back so I can tell you that my mum's inviting you over so we can go back to Hogwarts together. oh, Hermione's coming too. - Ron  
  
Harry folded it up again as he heard some noise downstairs. It sounded like the Dursleys having breakfast. He looked at the time (6:30) & headed downstairs.  
  
There the three sleepy-looking Dursleys froze at the sight of Harry. They actually changed a bit ever since Harry came back for the summer. They are a little scared of him because of course he's 15 & well-skilled wizard already. "So, you're up," uncle Vernon said. "What's all the noise up there again?" he continued trying not to lose hi temper. "Oh, sorry, it was my owl again." Harry replied. They started to continue eating again. Aunt Petunia handed Harry a plate of food. "Uncle Vernon, speaking about my owl, she delivered a letter this morning from my friend who's inviting me to his house later I can just go with them when we go back to my school." Harry said. "I was wondering if I could go?" He continued. Uncle Vernon was kind of annoyed. He turned to his wife, who was nodding her head like crazy. (it was obvious that they were tired of having sleepless nights because of Hedwig.) "Fine!" uncle Vernon answered a bit forced to say yes. Harry's face suddenly lightened up. He couldn't believe he said yes! He ate his food as fast as he could. "thanks!" he said while running up to his room. When he got to his room he quickly ran to his desk & grabbed his quill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* thanks for reading & pls. continue to. reviews pls.!!!! 


	2. Back to the Burrow!

Chapter 2  
  
Harry was so excited he got his hands all tangled just to get some parchment! Hedwig was annoyed & made much more noise again. Harry made a letter again to Ron & gave it to Hedwig. The letter said:  
  
Ron, I can't believe it they said yes! So, how can you fetch me? Floo powder? Flying car? what time? - Harry  
  
Harry started to pack his things. To his excitement; he finished packing at about a minute! He stopped for a while to catch his breath. He lied down on his bed & thought about Hogwarts, & of course Cho Chang. Harry remembered how pretty she was. Her long hair & that smile that made Harry's heart melt like snow under the sun. It felt like heaven just staring at her from a distance, what more closer! Harry then thought of the Yule Ball. "What if I ask her?" Harry said to himself. "What if she said yes? But what if she said no?" Harry continued. His heart started beating just thinking about Cho. "She's the only girl that can only make my life complete!" Harry said.  
  
Hedwig then flew to his room & dropped a letter on Harry's lap. Ron said:  
  
Harry, really?! Wicked! Now we can all go to Hogwarts together! We'll pick you up at 6:00 p.m. with the flying car. (Dad brought a new one, but mum's not happy about it.) See you later! - Ron  
  
Harry folded it up & placed it on his side table. He continued daydreaming about Cho until she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
thanks for reading!!! Pls. continue to though. REVIWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! ALL THE REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED BY RED-HOT-GODDESS!!!! : )) 


	3. The Strange Dream

Chapter 3 Before I start I just wanted to change something about the last part of the previous chapter. It's supposed to be: Harry continued to daydream about Cho until HE fell asleep. Sorry about that. :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Harry in a deep sleep....  
  
IN HARRY"S DREAM... Harry was in the Gryffindor common room. He was dressed in a formal kind of attire. He was totally clueless. "What's happening?" Harry said to himself. Then Ron suddenly came out of the boy's dormitory wearing the same attire as Harry but in a different colour. "Sorry Harry, I lost track of time! C'mon or we'll be late for the Yule Ball!" At the sound of those words Harry was struck. Before he could even react, Ron took his hand & dragged him out of the portrait hole & headed to the Great Hall. When they arrived the four long tables were put aside & everyone was dancing, chatting & eating. It was just like last year. "Um, Ron Who's your date?" Harry asked. "Oh, I'm with .. " Ron replied. Harry wasn't able to hear the name because of the all the commotion & loud music. "Who?!" Harry asked again. But Ron didn't answer. Harry turned to his side to look at Ron. To his surprise he wasn't there! He looked around but he didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was dragged by the crowd." Harry thought. When Harry turned to the direction he was looking at before, he saw a girl. She was in a light peach dress. She was a pretty girl, ..she was Cho! She gave Harry a smile that made his knees shake & his heart beat. Harry stepped forward & took her hand for a dance. He was going to dance with an angel! His love! His. Cho Chang! But then, the smile on her face faded away. A frown took its place! A frown of pride & boastfulness. She took her hand from Harry's grip & walked away with her chin up & she said "Hmph!" Harry was startled at Cho's reaction. He kept saying to himself: "What did I do?" until that voice in his head grew fainter & fainter until it was gone.  
  
Harry woke up sweating & his heart pounding. He looked at the time, it was already 5:00. One hour to go until Ron was going to come! He was starving! He spotted a plate of food at the bottom of his bedroom door & ate it on his desk. He was wondering about his dream. What did it mean?  
  
He headed to the bathroom to take a quick bath. When he went inside the shower, he said, "At least it was only a dream," he said "or was it a .." Then, his jaw dropped in terror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* what do you think made his jaw drop? PLEASE READ SOME MORE!!!!!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT IF YOU ARE GONNA POST ONE. UMM . I THINK YOU SHOULD AT LEAST WATCH YOUR WORDS!!!!  
  
*especially for "BOHEMIAN STORM"!!!!! : ( : ( : ( !!! (- - - - you - - - - -!!!) 


	4. The Rumored Girl

Hey guys! Look I am so sorry I wasn't able to update for a long & I mean LONG time! ( ( ( Well thanks for the others who generously posted reviews. Please read & review some more 'cause I might stop making the story 'cause no one seems to review. so why even bother to write a story. So I just hope you guys will appreciate my work. ( Thanks.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Jump Scene) Cho's Room. Cho was reading a magazine about quidditch brooms. Then her phone rang. "Who could this be?" she thought. "Hello?" Cho said as she answered the phone. "Hey there, Cho!" a girl answered. "Chloe?!! Is that you?! Oh my gosh! You have a phone now?!" Cho said pretty surprised. "Yup, since you told me how great it is! My dad taught How to use it already since he's a muggle but my mum. I dunno if she's gonna be happy. She likes sending letters, she says it's "the proper way" but I think it's nice to try new things once in a while right?" Chloe (one of Cho's closest friends) said. "Of course! At last I have someone to talk to on the phone. My aunt & uncle are muggles too. When I was a child, gosh, we never agreed! They liked the muggle way but since my parents aren't here no more I have no choice but to live with them, so I got used to some muggle stuff. like the telephone." Cho answered. "Oh. I think the phone's nice too. Oh! I forgot to tell you, did you know that the girls were communicating since summer started?" Chloe said. "Really? And they didn't let us join?" Cho joked while giggling. "Yeah that's what I thought at first but Gwen sent me a letter this morning. Gwen said that Christen told her that Mary told Christen that some other people told the others, that there was going to be a new girl! She's at the 6th grade too." Chloe started. "Really? Wow, news can really flow fast when it comes to us girls huh?" Cho laughed. "Yeah, (giggle) it was rumored she looks pretty. Christen said let's make friends with her. I think it's alright. What 'bout you?" Chloe asked. "Sure why not. I think it would be nice to have a new girl!" Cho answered. "Great! I'll go & write to the other girls if they agree ok?" Chloe said happily. "Sure Chloe, bye!" Cho said. "Bye!" Chloe answered. Cho then hung up then thought for a while. "What would she be like?" Cho thought. "Will she be too pretty? Popular? Smart? Or will she be totally dorky? Geeky? Nah. she'll be great! I can't wait to meet her! 


End file.
